


Jazz

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [12]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, ETNuary, Friendship, Gen, GloZell and Joey are actually friends this time, GloZell is hilarious as usual, Gold Digging (I guess), Happy GloZell Day!, I love her, everyone gets along! I'm so impressed!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: GloZell's had a real good time. It's not every day when your friend gets rich, especially rich in a whole 'nother time period, so obviously, the thing to do is to make the most of it. But the night ain't getting younger, so now's as good of a time as any to ask Joey a few important questions.In a world where there was no poisoning to interrupt the party, GloZell Green bonds with her friend/host over the 1920s question.An Escape the Night AU. Day 12 of ETNuary.
Relationships: Joey Graceffa & GloZell Green
Series: ETNuary [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 is GloZell! God, I love her.

Despite Shane and Eva's weird lil' thing where they went away and then came back for no reason, dinner and dessert have gone off without a hitch. Now, the servants are cleaning up the kitchen, Shane's disappeared _again_ to "go do something," and the rest of the YouTubers are being all social and having more drinks together in the parlor.

GloZell's had a real good time. It's not every day when your friend gets rich, especially rich in a whole 'nother time period, so obviously, the thing to do is to make the most of it. But the night ain't getting younger, so now's as good of a time as any to ask Joey a few important questions.

"Hey, sweetie!" She plops herself down next to Joey and wiggles her nose at him. "Is you okay?"

He's tracing his finger around the rim of his half-empty glass, a smile shining on his face. "Yeah, I'm good. What about you? Are you having a good time here?"

"The time of my life," she assures him.

Joey says "I'm glad" and leans back against the couch, watching Tim show Matt and Andrea a funny trick with a spoon that was stolen from the dining room. He looks like there's a bunch of interesting thoughts behind his smile.

GloZell lets him think for a bit before popping the question. "So, since you're rich now and all, any chance you could help a sister out? Slip me a couple thousand bucks? I might even move in if you say it's okay." She's talking as fast as she can think. "There's a lot going on with me right now, you know."

"I told you, I just got the house," Joey chuckles good-naturedly. "I didn't get any money. And I was kinda just gonna live here with Daniel and the dogs. But you're welcome to come visit as often as you want! As soon as I get the deed, of course," he adds.

That's about what GloZell expected. Oh, well. Visiting's better than nothing. She ain't a rich girl, and she doubts she ever will be, but she's down to pretend that she's 1920s wealthy once in a while. Who knows? Maybe Joey will change his mind and give her a room in the mansion if they hang out here together long enough. You never know! "Oh, honey, I'm gonna be _all_ up in here every chance I get," she admits. "You ain't seen the last of me in this headband."

Joey laughs long and loud at that. "I can't wait!"

On the other side of the room, a kinda-tipsy Justine randomly shouts "Hey, Glo, you're the Jazz Singer, right? Why don't you sing some jazz for us!"

"Not a bad idea," says GloZell with a grin. She rummages through her brain for all the jazz songs she knows, and once she's got one in her head, she starts belting it out at the top of her voice.

_"No one to talk with  
All by myself,  
No one to walk with,  
But I'm happy on the shelf.  
Ain't misbehavin',  
I'm savin' my love for you."_

"Sing it, Glo!" screams Lele, and everyone cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: my personal fave, Eva Gutowski!


End file.
